We Meet Again
by kewlkat13
Summary: Sebastian is awesome. As Captain of the Warblers he rules the school. That is until this "Hunter Clarington" from some Military school - who is not even remotely bicurious - moves into his room; now Sebastian knows he's in trouble. There is something weird about Hunter's background... Oh well, it's probably nothing... Established Niff


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever soooo please review! It would mean everything to me. ^.^ Reviews would also be a nice way to decide if its worth it to bother posting more chapters. So think of this as a trial chapter to see how I do! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT in any way own anything you may recognize! It would be cool if I did... But I don't.. **

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian Francis Smythe was awesome. He led the Dalton Academy Warblers to show choir Regionals, and sure they ended up in a devastating defeat against those wanna-be New Directions, but for his first year as Captain of the Warblers – not bad. Now, he's got those New Directioners wrapped around his little pinky, ready for them to do whatever he wants with one command. Blackmail is sweet. Soon, he'll have them right where he wants them, and Blaine Anderson will be crawling back to the Warblers begging to be taken back. The rock salt slushy might have been a minor setback in his plans, but let's not fret about the past now.

Sebastian was on top of the school. Being Captain of the Warblers had those kinds of advantages. He was feeling pretty good about himself, what with all the underclassmen and even most upperclassmen quickly moving out of his way as he strode the halls of Dalton Academy. That is until he entered his dorm room after a rather stressful day of classes and then an excruciatingly long Warbler practice ready to collapse onto his bed with no worries in the world. Scattered across _his _single room were bags and personal belongings that certainly didn't belong to him. A white, fluffy looking cat was stretched out on _his _bed. Off to one side of the room was a rather attractive blondie hanging clothes in the closet.

"Whats going on here?" Sebastian asked, stating the obvious question.

The boy glanced over to Sebastian briefly, a hesitant look in his eyes. However, that hesitant look vanished and he turned to Sebastian confidently, flashing a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Hunter Clarington. Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my Military Academy Choir to a Regionals victory with Presidential Honors, and I'm not even remotely bicurious." Sebastian raised his eyebrows, waiting for a further explanation. "I heard through the grapevine that you are the Captain of the show choir here, so naturally I just have to room with you, right?"

Sebastian froze to his spot, not really processing what was going on here. About a million thoughts flew through his mind in about half a second. _Wow this guy's a dick. Is he for real?_ And that was coming from Sebastian – the dickiest of dicks, the Supreme Douche, the baddest of the asses, and ok you get the picture. Instead, all he could think to say was, "Whatever. Just stay on your side of the room. You may audition for the Warblers at our next meeting right after last period tomorrow. And for God's sake, get that cat off my bed."

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers, please." Sebastian banged the old, wooden gavel that has been passed down to each Captain of the Warblers for generations. Personally, he thought it was a bit pathetic that they needed a _gavel_ to achieve order in meetings, but he wasn't about to put up with any hissy fits from Nick or Jeff about how "its tradition," and "You can't break tradition."

"May I say something?" Trent asked amidst all of the chaos, standing up in the process.

"No. Sit down." Sebastian snapped. "We still need to choose our set list for Sectionals."

"What's the theme?" Nick asked from beside him, also a member of the Head Council, along with Jeff and Thad.

Sebastian thought for a brief second and was just about to reply; when none other than Hunter Clarington threw open the wide doors and strode in like he owned the place. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to wait outside until I announce you." Sebastian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but I couldn't help but to overhear your little…group chat, and I figured that if I'm going to be a member of this group then I should participate in song selection."

"You need to pass your audition first." Sebastian growled through gritted teeth.

Hunter smirked. "But of course… Ok then. What song?"

"Whatever you want. I don't have time for this." Sebastian groaned, tossed the gavel onto the table in front of him, and leaned back. The other Warblers looked back and forth between Sebastian and Hunter uncertainly.

Nick was first to take action. "We apologize for Sebastian's behavior."

"He may not be the easiest to work with." Jeff cut in. Sebastian shot a glare at Jeff.

"If you know what song you would like to sing, you may start at any time." Thad smiled.

"I brought a CD with me, if that's ok. I know this is an a cappella choir, but that's a bit hard when I'm singing solo here." Hunter flashed that charming smile showing all teeth that he gave to Sebastian when they first met.

"S-sure. Give it to Beats. He can start it up for you." Nick stuttered, blushing a little. Jeff narrowed his eyes and grabbed Nick's hand and settled their joined hands on the table for all to see.

"Before I start, I should probably formerly introduce myself. My name is Hunter Clarington, and I am not even remotely bicurious." He seemed to be talking to Jeff as he said that.

"Name of the song?" Sebastian asked lazily, appearing to be taking notes on his notepad. If you looked closer though, you could see he was in fact drawing a very detailed image of what appeared to be Hunter getting shrunk by a shrink ray, and then stomped on by Sebastian himself. He was becoming quite proud of it thus far.

Hunter paused for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. A memory flashed in his eyes, and then it was gone and he was brought back to the present. "The song is called…Break My Heart. Hit it!"

A catchy, rocking tune blasted from the stereo. Hunter started dancing around the Warblers, seeming to make up moves on the spot. Even Sebastian had to admit that his moves were impressive, but then he started singing…and _Oh God_.

"_So you're the girl,__  
__I heard the rumor,__  
__You got the boys,__  
__Wrapped around your finger,__  
__Such a sweet...__  
__Heartbreaker.__  
__If you're the game,__  
__I wanna be a player."_

"He's _good_." Nick whispered to Jeff. Sebastian slapped Nick's arm not hard, but forcefully; his drawing completely forgotten as his eyes followed Hunter around the room. Then, Hunter ran back right in front of Sebastian and seemed to sing the chorus to him. Sebastian eyed him levelly, a completely judging look taking over his face.

"_Why don't you break my heart?__  
__Make it hurt so bad,__  
__Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,__  
__I want it just like that..__Why don't you break my heart?__  
__It sounds good to me,__  
__Do it over again, again, again,__  
__You're just what I need."_

Hunter finished his performance with a back flip off one of the couches, and as soon as the last note played, every warbler – minus Sebastian – were on their feet applauding.

Hunter looked over to Sebastian cockily. "So? What'd you think?"

Sebastian stood up calmly and rounded the Head Council's table to stand directly in front of Hunter. Everyone waited with bated breath as Sebastian looked Hunter up and down, judging him. Finally, Sebastian extended a hand towards Hunter. "Welcome to the Warblers."

"Great." Hunter proclaimed either not seeing Sebastian's offered hand, or just ignoring it completely. He stepped back a bit to address the rest of the Warblers. "So when are Captain Elections?"

* * *

"No!"

"But the rule book clearly states-"

"No!"

"But-"

"For the last time, N-O!"

The Dalton Academy Warblers were all sitting quietly in the choir room, listening to the very heated argument growing between the two boys right outside the doors.

After several very awkward minutes, Nick finally snapped. "I've had enough of this!" He stormed out of the choir room into the hall where Sebastian and Hunter were currently having their yelling match. "Both of you – in the choir room now!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the Captain of the Warblers." Sebastian proclaimed haughtily.

"Not for long." Hunter muttered slipping past Sebastian and Nick to reenter the choir room.

"Okay. Captain reelection nominations. Go." Nick announced without preamble as soon as he entered the choir room.

"Wait, what? We already had elections. I am the Captain." Sebastian was starting to sound a lot like a 5 year old playing "pretend pirates".

"Sebastian, maybe you should take a break. Things got a little out of hand with you last year with the rock salt slushy thing." Thad took authority over the situation. "All those in favor of Hunter taking Sebastian's spot as Captain of the Warblers?" Every hand, besides Sebastian's went up. "It's settled. Sebastian hand over the gavel to Hunter." Sebastian slowly walked over to Hunter reluctantly handing over the gavel in his hand. Hunter grabbed it, but had to wrestle it out of Sebastian's hand for a minute.

"Great." Hunter walked up to the Head Council table as Sebastian took a seat on a couch, not saying a word. "So, song selection."


End file.
